Inuyasha's Day Out
by Elaris
Summary: {COMPLETE}What happens when the gang gets a day off in Kagome's time? There aren't really any pairings in the story! Chapter 5 rewritten! Chapter 5 is the final chapter! I couldn't think of what to put in the next chapter, so I rewrote the end! R
1. The Beginning

**Inuyasha's Day Out**

Kagome woke up knowing that today wasn't gonna go in her favor. First of all fell out of bed, then she ended up taking a cold shower because the water heater had given out, then Inuyasha was there bugging her to go shard hunting for the millionth time. "Why can't we take a break and maybe stay in my time and have some fun?" asked Kagome. "Why would we do something like that when they're jewel shards that we need to collect and a demon the I, I mean we have to kill?" Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on his face. "Please Inuyasha it will be a lot of fun and there's nothing wrong with one little break!" Kagome pleaded while giving Inuyasha the puppy dog eyes. "..." "Please?!" "Fine" _'I can't believe I'm doing this' _Inuyasha thought to himself. "I'll go get the others while you think of disguises." and with that Inuyasha disappeared into the shrine that held the Bone-Eaters well. _'I can't believe he said yes' _Kagome thought to herself _'Now to find disguises' _and with that Kagome went inside to grab money and the car keys. As soon as she got the car keys and was about to get in the car she heard someone call out to her... "Hey Kagome!" Kagome looked up to see Hojo walking towards her. "Uh, Hey Hojo!" "Hey Kagome I was wondering do you want to go to the movies, I mean if your feeling better and all!" "I'm sorry Hojo, but I'm gonna have some friends from America over and I was just getting ready to leave as soon as they got here, I'm sorry." "Oh, maybe some other time then." Then Hojo waved good bye and started to walk away. After Hojo was gone Inuyasha came back with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They all walked over to where Kagome was. "Hey you guys!" Kagome said in cheerful voice. "Uh Kagome, why are we here?" asked Sango in a suspicious tone. "Inuyasha didn't you tell them?" asked Kagome. "No, I went and got them like I said. I'm not your errand boy!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed look on his face. "I dare to keep talking to me like that, Inuyasha, because you do you won't come and you'll sat about a hundred times! Also this is just a one chance warning!" Kagome said a cheerful but serious voice. "Feh." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned to the side.

"Ok, I've decided we're going to take a day off!" Kagome said looking to Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. They all nodded. "Ok that settles it, but before we have fun I decided that we're going to the mall to get you different clothes! So get in!" Kagome said while pointing to the car. Everyone hesitated, but eventually got in.

Later at the Mall: 

Kagome was getting bandanna for Inuyasha to wear, while Sango changed into her new clothes. When she walked out she wore a pair of black mudd jeans, a pair of Adidas sneakers, and a baby blue short sleeved shirt. "Sango, that outfit looks really good on you!" Kagome said while smiling. "You really think so?" replied Sango. Kagome nodded. "Now I'm going to change." Kagome said while walking into the bathrooms. "Ok, I'm gonna go tell Shippou to go get the boys." Sango said while walking away. "Ok." Kagome yelled back. When Shippou came back with Inuyasha and Miroku, Miroku's jaw dropped when he saw Sango. Then Miroku walked over to Sango and a few seconds later Miroku was on the ground with a slap mark on his face "You pervert!" was Sango's reply to Miroku. A few minutes later after Kagome walked out wearing a pair of black; hip hugger; mudd caprice, a baby blue halter top with beads hanging down over her stomach, and a pair of sandals (not flip-flops). As soon as Inuyasha saw her his jaw dropped _'Is that really Kagome?' _was all Inuyasha could think about. "Now that me and Sango have our clothes time to go and get your guys' clothes!" Kagome said cheerfully. When the guys were done getting changed Inuyasha was wearing a pair of dark blue baggy jeans, a dark red muscle shirt, and a pair of Nike sneakers; and Miroku was wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, a pair of black baggy pants, and a pair of Nike sneakers. After that they went and watched a movie (In case your nosie like me the movie they watched was Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls), after that was over they went to get something to eat. On their way to get something to eat when Kagome spotted her friends Yuki, Eri, and Ayumi, but they were with someone else...

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Cliffhanger, anyways here's my second story, review and tell me what you think! Flames are accepted! 


	2. Only a couple of accidents really!

**Inuyasha's Day Out**

A/N: Since I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter, well here it is I don't own Inuyasha or anything else just my mental problems, short term memory, and short attention span!!^^

Chapter 2:

When Kagome realized who her friends were with she nearly fainted from shock. Her friends were with Hojo! Then she heard someone calling her name, it was Ayumi and of coarse since she was talking everyone new about it! "Hey Kagome" shouted Ayumi. "Hey Ayumi! Eri, Yuki, Hojo, so what have you guys been up to?" asked Kagome. "Well nothing much since you haven't been around," replied Yuki, "But you know that's not your fault." Inuyasha was gonna say something when Kagome put her hand and accidentally making him fall over. "Uh... Kagome, who are your friends?" asked Hojo. "Uh... Well... Um... You see they're friends from... Uh... Um... A... A... America. Yeah that's right they're friends from America." Kagome said suturing because of how nervous she was. "So, how did you meet this hot guy?" asked Ayumi. As soon as Ayumi finished asking the question Inuyasha looked like a tomato(In case you haven't caught on he was blushing really, really bad!). "Uh... Internet?!?" Kagome half asked, half stated. "Well, we were looking for someplace to eat, you wanna come and I'll try and explain the best I can?" Kagome asked. "Sure!" they answered in unison.

Later at Burger King since I like it better than McDonalds (In case you were wondering):

"This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou." Kagome said while pointing to each. "And this is Eri, Ayumi, Yuki, and Hojo." "So Inuyasha why is your hair silver your eyes gold?" asked Hojo in a suspicious tone. "His hair is dyed and he wears contacts." Kagome said before giving Inuyasha a chance to talk. "Uh... Would one of you ladies do a favor for me?" asked Miroku. They gave Miroku a suspicious look, but they nodded anyways thinking that they're going to regret it later, and boy they were correct!! "Good, because I was wondering if one of you lovely ladies would do me the honor of bearing my child?" replied Miroku. "You Hentai!" the girls yelled in unison once again. "Uh... don't mind him, he may be a pervert but once you get to know him he's not to bad." Kagome said trying to stick up for Miroku, but at this point everyone was ignoring him. _'Though it's really hard to not mind him!' _Kagome thought. As soon as Miroku sat down in his spot next to Sango, WHAM, then Miroku was on the floor out cold. "You pervert!" Sango mumbled under her breath. "Well, are there any other questions?" asked Kagome. "Uh yeah I have one for Inuyasha?" Yuki replied, Kagome nods. "How come You dyed your hair silver and you wear gold contacts?" asked Yuki. "Because I'm in a rock band and I like it that way!" replied Inuyasha. Yuki nodded in response. "Anymore?" asked Kagome in an annoyed voice. They all shook their heads. When everyone was done with their meals everyone parted ways and left. "So how come I was able to knock you over?" Kagome asked. "Well, you scared the Hell out of me!" replied Inuyasha. "Oh... Sorry." answered Kagome. "I have another question." asked Shippou. "Feh."(need I tell who) "How did you know what to say for the second question?" asked Shipou. "Because I told him." Kagome said answering Shippou's question. "Oh, no wonder why... I knew it." "Knew what?" asked Sango in a puzzled voice. "I knew that it wasn't possible for Inuyasha to actually say something smart!" replied Shippou. "Why I ought a pound your head for that comment!" Inuyasha said while chasing after Shippou. "Ahh, Kagome, help he's gonna kill me!" Shippou pleaded while running for his life...

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry about the cliffy but I kind of ran out of ideas. Well I have an idea, but I don't how I'm gonna lead the story up to it! So if you have ideas let me know and I'll try my best to use them. I also want to say thank you Shion Uzuki for your review because I didn't think anyone would like my story and reading it made me feel happy so, Thanks!! Now I'll shut up, Bye for now!! 


	3. A Couple of Incidents

****

Inuyasha's Day Out

It was dark by the time the gang got back to Kagome's house. "Uh, I'll be right back, I forgot to lock up the shrine." Kagome told everyone. "But you guys can inside, I don't think anyone's home." Then Kagome walked over to the shrine, and everyone went inside. "Uh, what the heck is that thing?" Inuyasha asked pointing to a weird looking device. "I don't know why don't you touch it!" Miroku said with a smile on his face. "I guess I will." Inuyasha stated blankly, then he hesitantly touched the object. He had touched a lever that said low, medium, and high. The lever was now on high, unlike before when it was on low(I am so evil!)! Then Kagome had just came into the house... "Hey, what are you doing?" asked Kagome. "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" all them yelled and jumped back at the same time. When Inuyasha jumped back, he jumped into the device, and it turned on. The thing went haywire! "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, DEMON, DEMON, DEMON, DEMON, AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" screamed Miroku. "Uh, it's just a vacuum cleaner." Kagome said flatly. "A what?" asked Inuyasha. "A vacuum cleaner, it gets dirt and other stuff off the floor." replied Kagome. "Oh. What do you suppose we do about it?" asked Inuyasha. But before Kagome reply, the vacuum cleaner seemed to like Miroku, it kept on going after him. (I guess you could say that it was mad at him for calling it a demon XD!) Kagome was about to reply when Miroku tripped and fell flat on his face, making the vacuum cleaner go on him. Kagome fell over laughing. What she saw might make you laugh too! She saw Miroku laying on the floor with the vacuum cleaner clinging to his butt! "HA, HA! How do like it.?" Sango said while making fun of Miroku. "GET IT OFF AND AWAY!!!!" screamed Miroku. "Funny, I feel the same about you!" answered Sango. Then Miroku gets up, and started shaking his butt and screaming... "GET IT OFFFFFFFFFF!!!!" screamed Miroku. Everyone starts rolling around on the ground laughing! "Fine, Miroku I'll get it off!" Kagome said while laughing hysterically. Then she got up and walked over to a wall that had a cord sticking out of it, then she bent down and pulled out the cord and the vacuum cleaner turned off. "Was this some kind of joke?" Miroku asked in an angry tone. "Actually, for once it wasn't!" replied Kagome, "I think we should get you guys back to the warring states era." "Aw, but Kagome I want to stay with you!" Shippou said with big puppy dog eyes. "Ok, if it's ok with Inuyasha." answered Kagome. "Fine, but we leave in the morning! And that includes you, Kagome!" Inuyasha said with a smug smile on his face while looking over at Kagome. Which in turn just scowled at him. "Well, I'll go get you some pajamas to wear to bed." Kagome said while going up stairs. When she was gone Miroku decided to explore the house, forgetting about what happened before with the vacuum cleaner! Finally he got to the bathroom. But the most interesting looking thing in there was a bowl with water in it. He bent down to look closer, not knowing that someone had followed him... "HEY, MIROKU!!" Sango screamed. Miroku was scared half to death, that he tried to grab something to keep himself from falling in, but what a bad choice that was! He had grabbed a lever that was attached to the bowl filled with water. As soon as he grabbed the lever the bowl made a noise and the water started whirling around, but by this time Miroku's head was in the bowl with the water whirling around and around. Miroku lifted his head out of the toilet just in time to see Kagome standing in the doorway laughing her head off. "Hey, what's so funny?" Miroku asked totally clueless, "I slipped!" "Well.... in.... my..... time what happened to ........you is .....called a........a....... swirly!" Kagome managed between laughs, but as soon as she was finished she burst out into laughter. "Well, what is so funny about it?" asked Miroku. "Well, usually other people do that to you. Ya know you don't go around giving yourself swirlies." replied Kagome after handing Miroku a towel. After that incident, everyone got dressed and went to bed!

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry about the crappy ending, but at least it isn't a cliffy. The reason for the crappy ending is I am tired of typing and I wanted to update as soon as possible, so please review if you want me to write more! Just kidding! *laughs evilly* But still review even know you don't have to! Bu-bye! 


	4. The Well?

****

Inuyasha's Day Out

Chapter4:

The next day Inuyasha was the first one to wake up. He saw this odd looking box, with two things sticking out of it, and a whole lot of buttons and knobs. He decided to push turn a the biggest knob all the way up and then push a button that said on! After he did this a really loud noise came out of it! "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone including Inuyasha screamed, scared for their lives. Kagome turns off the radio. "What the heck are you trying to do Inuyasha? You almost gave a heart attack!" Kagome said angrily. "Feh." was Inuyasha's response. "What is that?" asked Sango. "It's called a radio. It plays music, and if turn it to the right channel it'll play news or sports games and other stuff!" Kagome said turning the volume down on the radio, then turning it on in time to hear 'Kelly Clarkston: Low'. When the song was over they went down stairs and ate breakfast. "Oh, great today's Monday, I have school today!" Kagome blurted out. "Well, your coming with us!" replied Inuyasha. "Your not telling me what I'm going to do, and I'm going to school!" answered Kagome. "No, your coming jewel shard hunting with the rest of us!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm going to school! End of story and if you say one more word, your in big trouble!" replied Kagome. But stupidly Inuyasha opened his big fat mouth! "Kagome, I said that your coming with me and mean it!" Inuyasha answered to what Kagome said before. "SIT!!!" replied Kagome as she walked up to her room to get dressed. Inuyasha went down like a ton of bricks. There were muffled curses that you couldn't quite understand, but knowing Inuyasha they were the same old ones! Kagome came down stairs in a knew uniform. "Ok, time to take you guys back to the feudal era." Kagome said as she walked to the door. She opened the door and waited for everyone to go outside. "I'll be right back I forgot my backpack for school." Kagome went back into the house. The rest were walking towards the shrine when... "SNAKE DEMON, SNAKE DEMON!!!!" Miroku yells while running over to a pile of what looked like tubes. Miroku starts hitting the pile with his staff, screaming "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!!!!" Then Miroku hit what looked like the head of the beast and was sprayed with a liquid. Miroku falls on the ground as if he was dead! Kagome comes running out of the house. "What happened?" asked Kagome. "He had a fight with that thing." Sango said while pointing over to the tube-like-things. Kagome falls on to the ground clutching her stomach, rolling around, and laughing. When her laughing fit was over she got up. "That thingy over there," Kagome said while pointing over to the pile, "it's called a hose. It shoots water out of the end of it, when you push the handle down!" Kagome walks over to the hose and picks it up by the head and point towards Miroku. "Here's a free demonstration!" and with that Kagome sprays Miroku with the hose soaking him! "Hey, not fair, that's three times in two days! First, it was the vacuum cleaner; Second was the bowl that drains water and fills back up again on it's own; Now it's that thingy!" Miroku whines. "Oh, shut it!" Sango says with a smile on her face. "Well, let's go since Kagome doesn't want us here anymore!" Inuyasha says with a smirk on his face. Kagome scowls at him. Everyone enters the shrine, the first one to jump in was Inuyasha, then the others follow. Kagome decided to look in the well, but what she didn't expect to see was Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou at the bottom. "Uh, I don't think that the well wants to work right now!" Shippou yells up. _'Oh great what an I supposed to do, I can't leave them home! No... I can't do that. No, I just can't do that. _"Well come on, I guess you'll have to come to school with me!" Kagome says with a sigh. "What I'm not going to stupid school thing!" yelled Inuyasha. "Well, you certainly can't stay here, now can you?!?!" replied Kagome. "Feh." "Now then I'll go get you guys, something to wear to school and then I've got to tell you some rules!" Kagome said while looking at Miroku when she got to the last part. "What don't you trust me?" Miroku asked a little hurt. "Nope, not a shred of trust!" replied Kagome. Then Kagome went into the house and got some clothes for them to wear. After they were done changing they left to go to school. "Ok, rule number one, No groping or else you'll get thrown out of school. Number two, don't kill the teachers, no matter what! Does everyone understand?" asked Kagome. Everyone nodded. When they got there Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki were all standing in front of the school waiting for Kagome. "Hey, you guys!" Kagome said as she walked up to her friends. "How long are your friends staying?" Ayumi asked staring at Inuyasha. He noticed and started to blush a little. "I don't know it depends! The airport was having problems and so that's why they're still here!" replied Kagome. "Oh." answered Ayumi. 

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Not really a cliffy, but pretty close! The Shadows of Love is gonna be put on hold until I finish this story, which won't take that much longer, only a couple more chapters! Well, anyways got to go! C ya!^^ 

__


	5. The First Day of School End rewritten

****

Inuyasha's Day Out

Chapter6:

Just then the bell rang, and everyone went inside. Kagome and the gang took separate ways because Kagome and the gang had to go to the main office. When they got there were a lot of people in the room moving about in a hurry. "Uh, Mrs. Barry?" Kagome asked an older aged woman. "Hello Kagome. What can I help you with today?" asked the older women. "I have some friends that are from America and leave right away and I was wondering if they could come to the school for today and any other time they come and/or get stuck here?" Kagome asked really nervous because what she was saying, she thought was pretty corny. "Well, since I don't have any record of them it might be a little hard, but I'll see what I can do. If you sit and wait over there I'll put them in the your classes if I can even do this, ok?" asked Mrs. Barry with a bright smile on her face. Kagome nodded as an answer and walked over to the seats against the wall. "So, what are we going to do if we can't stay here?" Inuyasha asked not really paying attention the answer. "Well, you'll probably have to stay here until the school day is over!" Kagome said cheerfully. About a half an hour later the older women came back. "Ok, I check with principle and set up schedules, but I just your names." Mrs. Barry told the gang. Everyone nodded in response. "Ok then follow me!" They followed Mrs. Barry to a desk to the side of the room. "Ok Kagome, the first person I have is the man with dark hair." Mrs. Barry said while looking down at her files. "His name is Miroku." answered Kagome. "Got it, the next one is her." Mrs. Barry said pointing to Sango. "That's Sango." "The next is him, with the red-orange hair." answered Mrs. Barry. "That's Shippou, and the final one is Inuyasha." replied Kagome. "Ok, here you are. You're all set to go!" Mrs. Barry said while handing the schedules to Kagome. "Can I have a pass, since we're a little late?" asked Kagome. "Sure, you can." Mrs. Barry said while smiling and filling out the pass. When she was done she gave it to Kagome and the gang left. They walked down the halls to Kagome's locker. Kagome showed how to open a locker by opening her locker. "Now remember the things I told you, got it?" Kagome asked aiming her statement/question towards Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha just put his arms around his chest with a "keh," and Miroku gave the most innocent face he could give. "What, don't you trust me? I told you, I wouldn't do anything." Miroku replied to Kagome. "We were there, so don't bring it up, and no I don't trust you!" answered Kagome. When they were done, they went to their first period class. "Hello Kagome, nice of you to show up for class." the teacher said with an annoyed look on her face. "Hello, the reason why I'm late is because I had to get schedules for the temporary new students." replied Kagome. "What do you mean temporary?" asked the teacher. "Because they're from America, so they're not staying long. But they will come and visit." answered Kagome. "Well, bring in the new students, and introduce them." replied the teacher. The first one to walk in was Shippou. "This is Shippou," then it was Sango. "This is Sango," When Sango walked in the room whistling could be heard, and rather loudly I might add. Sango blushed from the type of attention she was getting. Then it was Miroku. "This is Miroku," Then it was Inuyasha "and this is Inuyasha!" As soon as Kagome finished whistling could be heard, except it was coming from the girls! Inuyasha blushed furiously. Kagome just scowled at the girls. When Inuyasha covered his blush, he responded to the whistling with a "Keh," which unfortunately didn't shut up. When first period was over they went to third because of block scheduling. (A/N: For you who don't know what block scheduling is, it's 2 periods put together. In other words, say your periods are 40min. long. A block would be 80min. long instead 40min.) Third period was team study, so that gave them time to talk. "Kagome what was our last teacher's name?" Sango asked. "Her name is Miss Garner. She is a little impatient sometimes, but she is really nice!" replied Kagome. "Yeah, she was really weird!" Sango answered back. "Where do we go next?" Miroku asked. Kagome thought for a second, "Lunch!" Kagome answered excited. Inuyasha got happy, "Hey, do they serve Ramen?" (That I know of, schools don't serve Ramen, but in here they do!^_^) "They might today, but the menu is always different, so I don't know!" Kagome replied, "Well we only have five more minutes, so we'll find out what they have for lunch soon enough!" Inuyasha half smiled. The five minutes passed by really fast, and soon they were on their way to the lunchroom. Inuyasha started sniffing the air, but was unable to tell the difference from all the other smells. The group walked into the cafeteria. Kagome seen her friends, but the thing that she didn't want to see was that her friends were with Hojo. Since Inuyasha was with her she didn't want him to get into a fight, but instead of her going over to them they came over to her. "Hey Kagome!" Hojo said smiling politely. Inuyasha started growling, Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped growling and started glaring at Hojo. "Hey Hojo." Kagome replied. "I don't mean to be rude, but is there something going on?" Yuki asked. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked nervous. "I mean weren't you guys supposed to go back to America?" Yuki replied, making her first question more clear. "Oh, their...flight got delayed until tonight. And, I didn't want to leave them home all alone, that would really mean!" Kagome lied. "Oh." was Yuki's response. "Well, we haven't gotten lunch yet so we're gonna go." Kagome said while walking towards the lunch line. Just then it hit Inuyasha, he smelt his most favorite food the entire universe. Inuyasha smelt Ramen! When they grabbed their trays, Inuyasha started to look around for _his_ Ramen. Kagome found enough bowls for all of them, and passed them out. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha began, "Can you get seconds?!?!?" Kagome nearly fell over from shock, "Not unless you have more money, and I don't." Inuyasha king of slouched, "But I guess I could make you some when we get back to my house!" Inuyasha smiled at this. When everyone was done, and had gotten their food they walked back into the cafeteria. They sat down at the table that Kagome's friends were sitting, and started eating. Lunch went by as fast as it came, soon it was time to leave. Kagome bid her friends fair well, as she and the gang walked towards her house. "While I'm making some Ramen, you guys can explore the house and out side!" Kagome said while walking into her house. Sango went inside, she didn't feel like having to deal with Miroku. 

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

Outside:

"It sure is different here, than back home. Well, besides the fact that this is the future." Miroku said while looking around. Inuyasha just nodded until they found some kind of machine. "What do you think it is?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? Since you want to know, then turn it on and find out!" "Fine, I will!" Miroku huffed out. Inuyasha smirked, knowing what it did. He had it one of the times he came to get Kagome. Miroku pulled a string, and when it started up the noise scared the crap out of him. He must have jumped two feet. Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh a little, but didn't laugh to hard knowing that the real laughter would come a little later. "Now that I think about it, I think that I have seen one of these before." Inuyasha said while smirking, "You push it like this..." Inuyasha said while grabbing the handlebars. Inuyasha pretended to trip, and let go of the machine. "Oops!" The machine started to go out of control, and was headed towards Miroku, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Miroku started running for his life. Inuyasha started laughing uncontrollably, and barely notice the Miroku coming towards him, and the machine right behind! He too, started running for his life. Kagome and Sango came running out of the house laughing their butts off. "HHHHHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!" Miroku yelled. After enjoying a couple minutes of laughter, Kagome grabbed the machine by the handle and turned it off. "You guys it's only a lawnmower! It cuts grass!" Kagome said while smiling, "Let's go back inside, the Ramen is ready." 

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

A couple of hours later:

"I think that we should go back!" Sango said noticing how late it was. Everyone nodded. "Then, shall we?" Kagome said grabbing her bag. Everyone walked out to the well, "So who wants to go first?" Kagome asked. Nobody answered, "Fine, I'll go!" Kagome said while jumping into the well. "It still doesn't work!" Kagome said while climbing up the rope ladder. Inuyasha looked at Kagome's neck, "Where's the jewel shard?" Kagome now noticed that she didn't have it on., "Oops, I guess I forgot about it! I'll be back!" Everyone fell over anime style! Kagome came back a few minutes later, "Let's go!" Then they all jumped into the well.

**The End**

________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Sorry, that it's been a long time since I've updated. I couldn't think of anything to write, so I decided to rewrite the chapter's ending! Well, C Ya! 


End file.
